Christmas Tree Lights
by all-time-dreamer
Summary: The fateful night of when Nick and Jeff thought it would be a good idea to decorate their dorm room. Fluff, romance, do I need to tell you twice?


Christmas Tree Lights

I don't own Glee, if I did it would be all about the Warblers :) but who doesn't love the Warblers?

* * *

><p>The early december air settled around the Dalton Academy campus. The semester was finishing in two short weeks, the school splitting up for the winter holidays. Boys could be found everywhere, all getting into the Christmas spirit. Christmas lights, bells and ornaments covered every visible surface in classrooms and dorms. Even mistletoe could be found hanging in doorways in select buildings.<p>

The common rooms were filled with mindless chatter from students, most of them getting restless as their favourite holiday was so close. The loud hum of voices could be heard from the snow covered courtyard outside of the differents buildings. The dorms, however, were a different story. They too were decorated with assorted decorations, but the only thing that could be heard in the dimly lit hallways were small whispers of conversations, mainly from the boys who had returned to their rooms. However, most of the noise seemed to be coming from one particular room.

Room 36.

It was a known fact that Junior Warblers Nick and Jeff were the residents of said room, and it was normal to hear some rather interesting noises coming from it, but this was by far the strangest...

"Ow, Nick! Help! It's got me, IT'S GOT ME!"

"Oh Jeff, calm down, you just got it wrapped around your...everywhere..."

Nick laughed as he watched his best friend of 8 years struggle on the floor in front of him. Tangled in his blonde hair was a long row of christmas tree lights, wrapping their way down his body until the Warbler was on the floor, unable to get up.

"Don't laugh! I literally cannot move. Dude, seriously, help me", Jeff whined from his spot on the floor.

"Fine, okay. Just don't try and help, you'll make it worse", Nick sighed, a smile playing on his lips as he bent down to help his best friend.

"I have a feeling these lights won't work anymore", Nick grinned, pulling at the wires.

"Who cares? We'll just use more tinsel and bells", Jeff suggested, pulling his arm free from the wreckage.

"Keep still, you're not helping the situation", Nick cried, moving sideways to dodge Jeff's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly comfortable at the moment!" Jeff retorted, waving his arm around more.

Nick grabbed the arm that was threatening to hit him in the face once again, "Stop. Moving", he said playfully.

"No", Jeff grinned, pulling the brunette down on top of him.

Nick screeched (although he would never admit it) as the blonde pulled him from his kneeling spot on the ground. He laughed as they rolled around, surely breaking the lights more. However, he only had a brief second to consider the them before he felt himself being rolled onto the carpet, Jeff on top of him, his fingers beginning to tickle his sides.

"Jeff! Man, stop you know I'm ticklish!" Nick squealed (another thing he'd never admit) and he grabbed the taller boy arms, rolling them over with so much force, they ended up with their foreheads touching, their lips only an inch away from each other.

"What was that about the lights?" Jeff whispered, searching his best friends eyes.

"Who cares", Nick replied, closing the gap between them.

Nick was stunned. Not only was he kissing his best friend, but his best friend was kissing him back. Moving his hands up to Jeff neck, he threaded his fingers through the soft, blonde hair. He felt Jeff's hand grab his t-shirt, pulling him even closer, as if it was possible. Their lips moved over each other, soft and slow, but passionate at the same time.

Breaking apart, Nick was the first was to speak. Or rather, freak out.

"Oh shit man. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that. That so was out of line! You probably don't even feel the same way and oh god. I am so s-"

"Nick, stop", Jeff stood up, struggling to free himself from the mess of wires that were still wrapped around his torso, "Before you have a mental breakdown, please, just listen to me".

Jeff pulled the brunette over towards the bed, setting him down on the edge. Sitting down next to him, he ran his finger through his tousled hair.

"First of all, I need to know what that kiss meant to you. Or I can't tell you what I'm thinking", Jeff sighed, turning his head to look at his distressed friend.

Nick took a deep breath, and shakily began to speak.

"I don't even know anymore man. I've just- I see Kurt and Blaine together, and I want that. So I try dating girls, but it just doesn't feel right. I know I'm not straight. I'm at least bi, and lately I've been having all of these feelings. For you. And I have no idea was to do. You're my best friend and I don't want to screw this up. I want that, what we just did. I want you. But I don't want to lose you as a friend either", Nick dropped his head into his hands, fearing the worst.

Jeff knew he couldn't lie any longer. He knew he loved Nick, more than a friend, more than anything really. He couldn't stand to see his best friend hurt. So he took a leap of faith.

"Nick, look at me", he said.

When Nick made no attempt to move, he pried the boys hands away from his face, putting a finger under his chin so he could look him in the eyes.

"I love you", and he kissed the boy once more. But this one was short and chaste. Pulling away, he reached down to grab Nick's hand.

"And I want that too. I want to give us a chance. Please, Nick", he said.

Nick's eyes seemed to hold a small conflict in them. Take a chance, or keep his feelings to himself once more.

After a few seconds, he nodded.

"I want that", he whispered, resting his forehad against Jeff's, "And I love you too".

* * *

><p>Shameless fluff! Check out my other stories!<p> 


End file.
